The Truth
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: Jake returns after 2 years, but was she really ready to face her past
1. Retrun

Beep beep beep... Jake arose to the sound of the alarm clock. It was the day before the start of her senior year, and she was anxious. This would be her first time back at Rawely in two years. She couldn't wait to see all her friends. She kept in touch with all of them, all but one. She shook her head "happy thoughts Jake happy thoughts"., she said to herself. She got out of bed and took a hot shower. This was her first year at Rawley girls and luckily she got a single room again. After her shower she called Bella.  
  
"Hey Bella"  
  
"Oh my god Jake is that you"  
  
"Guilty as charged'  
  
"When did you get in"  
  
"Yesterday, I was thinking of coming down to the station today"  
  
"Yea that would be great"  
  
"Okay cool I'll see you soon"  
  
Across the lake at the boys dorms Hamilton sat in Will and Scout's room as always.  
  
"So what do you want to do today" asked Hamilton  
  
"I guess we could go see if Bella wants to hang out'  
  
"Sure anything to get out of this room you guys should really look for what is making that smell."  
  
So will grabbed his keys and along with Hamilton headed to Friendlys. Jake stepped out of her brand new jeep her mother begged her to buy, Jake hated to say good bye to her motorcycle, but the jeep was worth it. She headed over to the gas station, Bella was busily working on a car. Jake walked up and deepened her voice.  
  
'Excuse me miss I need so help over here.'  
  
"Give me one second , please"  
  
Bella slid from under the car saying 'How may I help you "  
  
"By giving me a hug"  
  
'Jake" Bella screamed "I can't believe its you, they embraced in a heartfelt hug  
  
' So how's everything" Jake asked  
  
'Everything's great scout and I have everything cleared up and we are happily together."  
  
"So how's everything with you", Bella said raising an eyebrow  
  
Jake gave her an confused look, 'What do you mean", questioned Jake  
  
'Oh nothing, nothing at all"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean'  
  
"I was just wondering if there was maybe someone special in your life."  
  
Jake smiled, 'There's been a few guys but none of them have ever compared to ... Jake trailed off.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hamilton is in Jake's dorm room and they are fighting 'Who Jake who is he" "Does it really matter Hamilton its over between us just accept it" Jake said fighting back her tears. "Why Jake I thought you loved me' 'Hamilton I'm sorry but you have to leave now," she could not bear to look him in the eyes. "What, but I lo..." 'Hamilton please" Jake said cutting him off Hamilton open the door and with tears in his eyes he left. Jake broke down and sobbed, before retuning to her packing.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Bella gives Jake a knowing look.  
  
"So how about some ice cream"  
  
"Sounds great , you go ahead I'll catch up to you in a minuet"  
  
Jake starts over to Friendlys , just as Bella finishes wipeing her face two hands come up over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who" says a voice  
  
' Ummmm let me think Brad Pitt"  
  
"Enk enk" the voice made the sound of a buzzer , Bella laughed and tuned around to see both Will and Hamilton.  
  
'We were bored and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, at Freindlys ."  
  
"Sure, just give me a sec"  
  
They began walking over to Friendyls, when Bella realized what she did  
  
"Oh wait Hamilton" he stoped and yelled "What'  
  
"ummm, Friendlys is so boring lets go for a swim instead."  
  
"Awww come on Bella you know how I am when it comes to food' so he continued on to Friendlys.  
  
Bella sighed 'this is going to be one for the books' 


	2. Face to Face

In Friendlys Jake sits at the counter and all kind of memories come rushing back to her, she is taken out of her trance when she hears her name.  
  
"Jake, Jake is that you where have you been the last two years." Scout asked  
  
"Well I went to school in Paris, and although it was great ...  
  
"It didn't feel like home"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Well its great to have you back"  
  
The bell sounds and Bella comes running in with two guys. She drags them to the back as fast as she can, but Hamilton still manges to get a look at Jake. Out of breath Bella sits the boys down. They are both giving her weird looks.  
  
"So what do you boys want" she ask  
  
Hamilton still trying to get a look at the girl at the counter says "I'm going to go talk to Scout" Bella steps in front of him "Why you see him all the time" "Bella what is wrong with you today" Hamilton asked stepping past her. He starts to walk up to the counter, and as he is about to take a seat Will yanks his arm back.  
  
"What the hell Will"  
  
"Hamilton" he whispered "I need you to come to the Bathroom with me"  
  
"I think you are old enough to go to the bathroom by yourself." Hamilton said with a laugh.  
  
"Please I have a uhhhhh guy problem."  
  
"Ok fine" said Hamilton giving in.  
  
They walk to the back to the bathroom, and Bella saw this as her cue and ran up to Jake.  
  
"Uh lets get out of here"  
  
"Why I thought we were going to have ice cream"  
  
"I have ice cream at my house Bella said rushing her, and we need to catch up its way to noisy in here.  
  
Hamilton comes up with will not to far behind him.  
  
"Wait Hamilton" Will yelled  
  
"Will no one cares how cold the water is in the bathroom, what kind of guy problem is that anyway."  
  
Just as Bella and Jake are leaving Bella hears Hamilton call her name "So whose your friend" he asked. Hearing his voice Jake felt her body go numb she slowly turns around, and faces Hamilton the last and only love of her life. In utter awww Hmailton's jaw drops, Jake he mouths. 


	3. Together Again

Standing still, still facing each other they both realized that they hadn't said anything, but Hamilton could not find his voice. He could not believe his eyes, Jake here right in front of him, but defiantly not the same Jake that left two years ago. Jake now had shoulder length hair, and even though Hamilton had seen Jake in girl clothes before she still took his breath away.  
  
"Hamilton" Jake said weakly feeling her heart beating out of her chest.  
  
Seeing this Will steps up and embraces Jake "So how have you been"  
  
Looking away from Hamilton "Ok" Jake manages to say. Hamilton finally out of his trance reaches over to give her a hug "Hey boy" feeling his body touch hers is almost enough to make Jake melt.  
  
FlashBack  
  
Jake and Hamilton are walking around lake. "Come on Hamilton were are we going" "I told you it is a surprise now close your eyes." Jake closed her eyes she could smell something sweet in the air. "Ok open" on the grass there was a picnic basket and roes petals were spread all around. Jake had no words to describe how she felt, so she put it all into a kiss. That night they both fell asleep in each others arms, the place where Jake always felt safe.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Jake suddenly realized how long they were hugging and stepped back, he still had those amazing blue eyes, he was a little taller, and he still had a killer body. "Hey boy" she said back" the two of them just stood there staring at each other when Scout yelled "Is anyone going to order around here." They all took seats to break the silence Bella asked Jake "So how was it in Paris"  
  
"It was really great, the best part was the shopping." Feeling Hamilton's stare Jake excused herself to the bathroom. In the Bathroom Jake was wetting her face with water ""Stupid Stupid Stupid" Jake said to herself . She knew she was going to have to face him at some point, but was she real ready . 


	4. Schools In

At the table Hamilton for the first time is not hungry. ' Ham you ok" Will asked "I'm fine I just was not expecting her to come back after all this time." ' Yeah I know what you mean, this one time I had a dog and it ran away.. Hamilton shot him a you are not helping look. "So are you going to tell her about... Will stop when he saw Jake returning to the table.  
  
"So how long are you here for."  
  
Jake looked up "I'll be attending Rawley."  
  
'Boys or Girls" Hamilton asked trying to make a joke Jake gave a slight smile 'Girls". The rest of the night was quite they finished eating their food and said their good byes to Bella. Hamilton gave Jake one last look and said 'I'll see you around" "Yea see you' was all Jake could get out.  
  
The next day was going smoothly Jake hadn't seen Hamilton all day. It was the start of forth period and Jake saw Will sitting on the grass she walked over to him and took a seat. "Hey" "Hey" the class began no sing of Hamilton this was going to be pretty easy, but then the teacher stopped "Mr. Fleming nice of you to join us", he smiled and said "With pleasure" he took a seat next to Jake and said "Hey" Jake smiled it was hard for her to get through the whole class with him sitting so close to her. The class ended and Hamilton ran to catch up with Jake.  
  
"I was wondering if you were busy later"  
  
Jake heard a bit of nervousness in his voice, which made him so hard to say no to.  
  
"No I'm free"  
  
"Oh great I was hoping we could talk out by the docks"  
  
"That would be great see you there"  
  
"Ok later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
In all Jake had 3 out 7 classes with Hamilton not including lunch. After classes were over Jake headed over to see Bella.  
  
"Hey Jake why so down, bad day"  
  
"No, its just that Hamilton wants to talk later on and I don't know what to tell him."  
  
"Tell him the truth"  
  
"I can't Bella, I hurt him so bad I...I.. Jake's eyes began to fill with tears, I lied to him."  
  
"What"  
  
'There was never another guy Jake choked out I've always loved him." 


	5. Surprise Surprise

"You what"  
  
"I lied, I told him that I didn't love him anymore, and it has haunted me to this very day."  
  
"Jake why would you do that"  
  
' I had to it was for his own good I had to protect him....  
  
Flashback  
  
Jake is hiding her bike in its usual spot when she hears voices, she bends down so the guys can't see her. One guy "this is going to be great" "yeah" says another "we can't just let faggots like him give Rawley a bad name." "to think the dean's son himself" one had a baseball "I think we need to beat some sense into him." They all start to laugh Jake couldn't take it anymore, she ran with tears streaming down her face she knew what had to be done.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Clam down Jake, are you going to tell Hamilton this"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"He'll understand"  
  
"No you didn't see the look in his eyes, when I told him to leave" Jake couldn't hold it in anymore she broke down and sobbed. Bella hugged her friend and told her it would be ok.  
  
Later that day Hamilton paced his room back and forth. Jake back, he could not control his nervousness his one true love back in his life. He wonder how she felt about him and about what he had to tell her, it was such a long time ago but his feelings remained the same. It was time he headed for the docks, Jake was there waiting for him all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. He walked up behind her  
  
"Beautiful isn't it"  
  
"Yeah" she said turning to look at him.  
  
"Do you remember that time we went for a swim and almost got caught by Finn"  
  
"Yeah "said Jake laughing "we had some great times."  
  
"Yeah we did" said Hamilton looking down, "so what happen" he looked up slightly blue eyes meeting her hazel she could not bear to lie to him.  
  
"Hamilton" Jake said with her voice quivering "I'm so sorry" Jake looked down.  
  
"Its ok Jake you can't help who you love, and at the time it wasn't me."  
  
Jake looked back up at him with tears "I never wanted to hurt you"  
  
He looked away he didn't want his emotions getting the best of him.  
  
"I lied" Jake choked out  
  
"What"  
  
"I lied" Jake repeated "I never stopped loving you . Hamilton looked into her eyes 'What do you mean"  
  
"Hamilton I had to do what was best for us, and that included me leaving."  
  
"How was your leaving best for us" Hamilton felt the lump in his throat rising "Jake I loved you and you left me he said with a little anger.  
  
"I loved you too so I had to leave to protect you, they were going to hurt you Hamilton and I could not let that happen on my account."  
  
Hamilton took Jakes hands in his "No matter what happen you were worth it" Jake smiled weakly, Hamilton brought his hands up to wipe away Jake's tears.  
  
"Is there any room in your heart left for me." He asked with his crooked smile that Jake loved. "Hamilton you are my heart and with that they kissed, and all the passion and longing for each other was in that kiss. They stepped apart a little breathless, and they began to walk around the lake.  
  
"So what now' asked Jake  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we could talk some more over dinner."  
  
Jake smiled "Your always hungry MUNICHE."  
  
"Oh I'm going to get you for that." Jake took off running, they walked up to Friendlys hand in hand. Jake saw a little girl sitting with a woman, she could not help but to stare at the girl she had such familiar eyes.  
  
"Jake there is someone I want you to meet, he walked over to the table with the girl and the woman and to Jake's surprise the little girl reach up to Hamilton. 


	6. The Ulgy Truth

Jake was stunned by how much the little girl looked like Hamilton besides the blonde hair. All kinds of thoughts rushed through Jake's mind, his sister, cousin, maybe a friend of the family, but Jake knew the truth she was Hamilton's daughter. Hamilton saw the look on Jake's face, it was now or never.  
  
"Jake I would like you to meet my daughter Hailey."  
  
Jake could not think straight here was Hamilton, her Hamilton and a father. The woman at the table stood up "Hey Hamilton your mother told me that I could find you here, I known I promised you and... "No, no that's ok I've been wanting to see her all day, Amanda I would like you to meet Jake." " Oh so you're the famous Jake Ham here is always talking about." Jake took her stare away from Hailey "Hello" "Well got to run sorry again Hamilton, see you later Hailey" Hailey waved goodbye. Hamilton lead Jake over to a near by booth.  
  
"I know you probably have a lot of questions, and I understand that this comes as a big shocker, but Hailey is my daughter.  
  
"Hamilton why didn't you tell me."  
  
"I was afraid of what you might think, and I didn't want to lose you again"  
  
Jake didn't know what to think, all types of question ran through her mind when, why, who's her mother. Jake looked at Hailey, she was beautiful, she had long blonde hair, the biggest blue eyes, and the cutest dimples when ever she smiled. Hailey waved to Jake "Wat u name" Jake looked up to Hamilton and smiled "Jake". They all sat a little longer making small talk. Then Jake noticed Bella across the street perfect Jake thought.  
  
"Hamilton I have to go"  
  
'But Jake I thought we could talk about this a little more, I have to tell you something."  
  
Jake wasn't paying attention to him "I'm really tired Hamilton" she lied  
  
"Oh ok" he stood up and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek, Hailey waved good bye. Jake knew she could talk to Bella about anything, but then she realized that Bella knew about this all along, she ran over to her.  
  
"He has a daughter.. a daughter Bella" Bella took a deep breath "How could you not tell me." "I'm sorry" Bella said staring to cry "I just... I just wanted us to remain friends. ""Wait hold on it not your fault that Hamilton has a daughter. Bella stared into Jake's eyes then it dawned on her, the long blonde hair, the dimples, and the big smile Hailey was Bella's daughter too. 


	7. The Truth Hurts

Author' s notes I would like to thank all of you who sent me those great reviews, it really motivates me to write more, keep them coming.  
  
Jake started to back up slowly, tears filled her eyes. "Wait Jake Wait let me explain" Jake turned, and started to run towards Rawley. Hamilton looked out the window in time to see Jake running away. He picked up Hailey and ran across the street.  
  
"Bella what's the matter"  
  
"She knows" was all Bella could get out  
  
Hailey reached over to Bella "Mommy" she squealed Bella put on a smile "Hey baby she said taking her into her arms.  
  
Bella started to hug her "I should have told her" she said in a whisper  
  
"Its not your fault, we didn't know where she was, there was nothing we could do." Hamilton said smoothing down Hailey's hair.  
  
"I did "Bella said while turning away from Hamilton. Grace came out and ran over to Bella "Oh how's my favorite niece in the whole wide world" she said taking Hailey. ""Do you mind if I introduce her to a few of my friends" Hamilton took his stare away from Bella "No that would be find just stay close by" "Okay, okay ,dad" Grace said while rolling her eyes. Hamilton looked back to Bella with a confused look "What do you mean"  
  
"Look Hamilton" Bella said looking up" I knew where she was the whole time, but she made me promised not to tell you "  
  
"Bella are you telling me that this whole time you knew where she was and you didn't' tell me. So every time I asked you if you heard anything about Jake and you said no it was all a lie, Bella how could you ...  
  
Bella turned to him and said with tears now pouring down her face "What happened between you and me was hard enough, just between us I did not want to take a chance at losing my best friend too" Hamilton felt his anger melting away, he took Bella into his arms "I 'm sorry" he said "I know how strong friendships can be, but one of us is going to have to explain to her what happened" "It should be me" Bella said just then Grace came over with Hailey "sorry to break this up but my dates here" she hugged Hailey goodbye and handed her to Bella.  
  
"Could you take Hailey home with you tonight" Hamilton nodded and took Hailey "Want to go visit grandma and grandpa" he said lifting her in the air, she giggled in response. "Bye baby" Bella said giving Hailey a kiss on the cheek "Bye bye mommy" Hamilton reached over to give Bella a reassuring hug "Everything is going to ok" he whispered . "I hope so" 


	8. Its All Out!

Jake was staring out the window in her dorm room. It was a warm September night, and a cool breeze blew back her hair. All kinds of thoughts were flashing through Jake's mind, she was trying to figure out what and why it happened. Was there something between them all along and she was just to stupid to notice. Jake started thinking back to all the times they were together, trying to remember the looks on Hamilton and Bella's faces when the other was around. All the times that Bella smiled at Hamilton or laugh at one of his dumb jokes. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. She didn't answer she knew who it was. Bella let herself in, and made her way over to Jake. Bella stood next to Jake trying to figure out where she should start, but before she could Jake turned to her  
  
"How could you"  
  
Bella didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Jake" she started, but she was cut off.  
  
"All this time you had a daughter" Jake said while shaking her head, "and with Hamilton at that.", she said with a disgusted laugh. "All the phone calls and you couldn't even tell me that you were a mother. I confided in you, and you, you kept that from me.", Jake started to walk away.  
  
"Jake wait, don't you think that it was hard for me to keep that from you. You're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you. It was hard enough dealing with everyone here, and losing you as a friend would hurt the most!", Bella said with tears. "You don't know how many phone calls, letters, and E-mails I was going to make but couldn't. Jake, you have to understand that I am truly sorry and I wish things wouldn't have happened like this. I love Hailey more than anything in the world, and life just would not be the same without her.  
  
"Bella please", Jake said looking down "Just leave!"  
  
"But Jake, you have to hear me out, both Hamilton and I were going through a hard time and...  
  
"Bella's Flashback"  
  
Bella and Hamilton were in Hamilton's room talking. They got really close after Jake left and after hearing the news that Bella was Scout's half sister. "I just don't understand", Hamilton said. "I thought she loved me." "Hamilton I'm sure she loved you, and that she didn't mean to hurt you." "Well she really proved that by leaving me." "Every time I get close to some one, they end up hurting me." He went over to his bed and sat down. "Pretty soon you'll leave me to." Bella walked over and took a seat next to him. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.", she said putting her arm around him. He looked up at her and smiled, he felt loved again. He reach up to take Bella's face in his hands, and he kissed her. Bella knew that inside it was wrong, but when he kissed her it felt like he was taking away her pain.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"We were both really lonely and vulnerable, we didn't know what we were doing before it was to late." "Jake I hadn't heard from you in two weeks, and I had no id...  
  
Jake interrupted,  
  
"BS Bella you know how I felt about Hamilton, but that didn't stop you did it" Jake yelled. Bella was quite "Did it..., did it", Jake was yelling over and over trying to hold back her tears of anger.  
  
"Jake please" Bella said walking over to her.  
  
Jake stepped back "Get out", she said a little above a whisper  
  
"But Jake I..  
  
Jake cut her off "Get the hell out", she said in a much higher and angrier voice. Bella was taken back "Fine" Bella said walking out. Jake slammed the door, and walked over to her bed and she let her tears fall  
  
Bella was walking home and all of her emotions were taking of her body, she felt lightheaded and her body was shaking, her worst fear was coming true. She was in a daze, she had no time to see the car come speeding around the comer before it was to late. Her body hit the ground... 


	9. No Answer

Hamilton looked up at the clock, as Hailey was jumping on his back saying "more daddy more". Hamilton smiled he just could not say no to Hailey, it was now 8:30 passed Hailey's bedtime. "I wonder where your mother is" Hamilton said while picking Hailey up onto his shoulder . "Ok Hailey one more time, and then it is time for bed" Hailey was bouncing up and down on his shoulders squealing for joy as Hamilton ran around in circles. Hamilton's mother walked in laughing, "Someone's up a little late" she said while taking off her coat. "I am a sucker for those big blue eyes, and when she says daddy please I just.." "I know the feeling" Kate said while patting Hamilton cheek. "How's grandma's sweet pea" she said kissing Hailey all over her face.  
  
"So where is Bella" Kate asked  
  
Hamilton not wanting to tell his mother the whole truth said "She had an appointment with someone."  
  
"So this one should be in bed. Call Bella and let her know I'll bring Hailey to daycare in the morning, Hamilton looked shocked at his mother, who was usually in a bad mood after staff meetings. Ok" Hamilton said "I'll call her."  
  
"Ok little one time for a bath, and then grandma is going to read you a bedtime story. "Yay" Hailey said picking up her head. Kate smile "Ok give daddy a kiss" Hamilton jumped up from off the sofa and kissed Hailey on the head, and whispered "Thanks mom". Hamilton's mother walked up the stairs singing a nursery rhyme to Hailey.  
  
Hamilton was unsure if he should try to call Bella, what if she and Jake were in an important conversation, he didn't want to bother them. But it was getting late, so he picked up the phone and dialed Bella's cell number, but her phone just rang and then her voice mail picked up. Hamilton was a little puzzled Bella always answered her phone. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of juice. He sat down replaying everything that went on earlier in his head. He wished that he could have told Jake about Hailey sooner, but she was the one who left him and ended it all.  
  
Hamilton thought back to the night with Bella and the kiss they both shared. It felt like an outer body experience, like it wasn't even him there kissing her. He found himself constantly wondering if it was all his fault, had he taken advantage of Bella that night, since she and Scout just had a big fight. He remembered the night Scout found out that Bella was pregnant by him, and the hurt look that spread across his face. He thought that he could never forgive himself, but Scout was a great friend he supported them in their time of need. Hamilton looked up at the clock on the wall it was nearing 9:00. He tried Bella's cell again, but still no answer. This time he left a message letting her know that Hailey was going to bed and that his mother would take her to daycare in the morning, and to call him when she got this message.  
  
Hamilton called Bella house and Grace answered the phone  
  
"Hello" "Hey Grace its Hamilton is Bella there by chance"  
  
"No, I thought she was with you"  
  
"Ok uhm does you dad know where she is"  
  
"My dad is not here either"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Why, what's up" Grace asked now sounding concern.  
  
"Oh nothing, I have Hailey here with me and since it is late, I'm putting her to bed."  
  
"That's unlike Bella, not to call and check up on Hailey"  
  
"I know "  
  
"Where did she say she was going"  
  
"She went to speak with Jake "Hamilton said in a low voice  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I 'm going to drive by the dorms, she might need a ride home"  
  
"Ok, call me when you pick her up"  
  
"Alright bye"  
  
Hamilton let his mother know that he was going to pick up Bella, and that he would be back soon. Hamilton jumped into his car and tried calling Bella one more time before he pulled off, but still no answer. He went driving towards the dorms and he saw flashing lights from a police car. "I wonder what poor shmoo got pulled over by or finest" as he got closer he noticed that rode was blocked off. He got out of his car and walked a little closer, he saw a guy he new from one of his classes. "Hey man what happened here" "I 'm not to sure, I was dropping off my girlfriend and we herd a crash, but by the time e got over here the police block everything off." "I think it was a hit and run" his girlfriend chimed in. "Wow" he was going to ask some more questions, but then he remembered his purpose for being there. He asked the young women "by chance do you know Jacquline Pratt" the girl was still trying to get a look past the crowd, but she nodded her head yes "the new girl right" she said giving him her attention. "Yes her, do you know what room she is in" "I think she is two doors down from me in 7h" "Thanks" Hamilton ran to the dorms wanting to tell them about the accident. He raced up the hall, and when he found it he got a little nervous. He hesitated to knock on the door "Get a grip" he said to himself He knocked softly on the door, and took a deep breath. He heard some movement and finally the lock unlocking. Jake cracked open the door he could tell that she had been crying.  
  
"Hi "Hamilton said with a shaky voice, he could not help but to notice how beautiful she looked. "Is Bella here"  
  
"No" Jake said preparing to close the door.  
  
"Wait...wait I know I am the last person you want to see right now, but I really need to know where she is."  
  
"I don't know where she is she left about an half hour ago" Jake said opening the door a little more. "She most likely went home"  
  
"I tried there" Hamilton said shaking his head "she's not home" "Oh my god, the accident" Hamilton took off running down the hall, Jake grab her jacket and went running after him. Hamilton ran towards the flashing lights and pulled out his cell phone, this time hoping and praying that Bella would answer. Hamilton dialed the number and moved closer to the accident. Jake stopped when she saw the flashing lights . Hamilton dialed the last number and listen for the first ring, as he heard the first ring he heard rings to the tune of The Star Spangled Banner coming from a bush. "Bella" Hamilton said dropping his phone, Jake seeing this started to cry. 


	10. Waiting

Waiting  
  
Hamilton ran over to one of the officers standing by the wrecked car.  
  
"What happen here?" Hamilton asked the officer anxiously.  
  
"There is nothing to see here", the officer said in a raspy voice.  
  
Hamilton lifted up Bella's phone he found in the bushes and put it in the officers face.  
  
"This phone belongs to my friend. I just found it in the bushes over there." Hamilton said pointing toward the bushes.  
  
The officer looked up from his writing and looked at the phone.  
  
"By chance does your friend have long blonde hair, and look around your age?", the officer said looking at the phone.  
  
With tears forming in his eyes Hamilton answered "Yes." The officer called over another police officer.  
  
"This young man believes our Jane Doe is his friend." The officer came over looked at Hamilton. "Young man my name is Sergeant Davis". Hamilton not caring about the officer's name again asked, this time in a louder voice. "Please tell me, What happened here!!  
  
Officer Davis cleared his throat. "A young lady who was hit by a car about an hour ago. She had no identification on her, so we cant confirm it is your friend." Hamilton snapped "I have her phone in my hand, what else is there to confirm!" Jake stepped in "Hamilton calm down. Officer is there any thing we can do to help?" "What was your friend wearing when you last saw her?"  
  
Hamilton closing his eyes tight as if he was squeezing Bella's image back into head. "She was wearing a white shirt and black pants.", Hamilton said now starring at the officers waiting for a response.  
  
"We do not want to say it is defiantly your friend or not, but the young women was rushed to the hospital and still alive."  
  
"Does she have any family?" Sergeant Davis asked Hamilton  
  
"Yea, her father and sister." The first officer Hamilton was speaking to chimed in "we do not want to notify them until we have a positive id".  
  
"I'm going to need you to ride with me to the hospital." Sergeant Davis said pointing to his unmarked car.  
  
Hamilton was in a daze now he was not sure if he should call his mother. He looked over to the side and Jake was standing there. Their eyes met as if the were speaking but no words were being spoken. Jake walked over to Hamilton and hug him as if she was giving him strength. Hamilton put his car keys in Jake's hand and looked over at his black Subaru. Jake shock her head yes as if Hamilton's words came out of his mouth.  
  
Hamilton followed the officer to his car and got into the back seat. Jake did not move until the unmarked car pulled off. Jake feeling like she was having a bad dream walked over to the car she saw Hamilton looking at. She tried the key in the door and it unlocked. Many thoughts were running through her head. Was this her fault, she was the last one to see Bella. "Oh, God please make her ok." Please God, I am sorry please make her ok." Jake started the car and started to drive off. Jake had some many things running through her mind the look on Hamilton's face when he picked up the cell phone. She even felt a little jealous to see how upset this whole thing made Hamilton. Before she knew it Jake was at the hospital and pulled into visitor's parking. Jake got out of the car and ran through the automatic doors. Jake's eye canvassed the waiting room no sign of Hamilton. Jake walked up to the sliding glass window, where she saw a thin faced women with curly red hair and red framed glasses sitting at a desk. Jake knocked on the window, to get the women's attention. "Just sign your name." the red hair women called from behind the window. "I am looking for my friend who was brought in." Jake said in sort of a whisper, as if she did not want anyone to hear her. "What is your friend's name?" The women asked looking at Jake. "Bella Banks." Jake replied with a shaking voice. The women behind the desk started looking in her computer.  
  
"I don't see that we have anyone he by that name." for a moment Jake was happy thinking it was all a big mistake but she remembered Hamilton had to identify her.  
  
"She was in a car accident; my other friend came with the police officer."  
  
"Oh, you are talking about our Jane Doe." The women started typing additional information into the computer. Jake hated the smell of the hospital waiting room. It brought back the memory of when her father died. She and her mother waited for hours before the doctors let them know he father did not make it. The nurse looked at Jake and said, "They are still working on her." Jake heard that before and did not want to ask another question because it would make her sick, but she needed to know if Hamilton was back there. Jake turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back to face the women.  
  
"My friend came here, would you be able to find out if he is back there with her?"  
  
"Well, no one register her in yet, but I will check for you." The women got up from her seat and went through a back door way. Jake did not want to sit down. She started pacing the floor looking up every once in awhile, to see if the women came back. Jake looked up again after walking around in a circle about twelve times and saw the women rushing back in the small office.  
  
"You can come around the side." The women said to Jake in a soothing voice. Jake walked around to the door and the women buzzed her in. Jake followed the women down a long white hall which had wheel chairs and hospital beds lined up against the walls. Jake started to feel sick to her stomach. The women turned the corner, with Jake in tow. Jake saw the officer and Hamilton standing against a wall. Jake walked over to them.  
  
"What is going on?" Jake asked.  
  
"It was Bella, she is in surgery now."  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Jake asked a little afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Head injury they are trying to release some of the pressure of her brain." Hamilton could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "I called her dad once I knew it was her, he is on his way." "It is my fault." Jake said moving away form Hamilton and backing into the wall. "What do you mean your fault?" Hamilton asked Jake with a puzzle look on his face.  
  
"She came to talk to me, she just wanted to explain to me what happen between you to, and I told her to leave."  
  
"It is not your fault." Hamilton said while walking over to Jake. "You weren't driving the car." Hamilton went to put his arm around Jake to comfort her, but Jake pushed his arm away from her.  
  
"Can't you see if I would have just listened to her, she would not have been out there, at that moment"  
  
Hamilton went over and grabbed Jake by the shoulders.  
  
"Listen it is not your fault, it is the stupid drunk drivers fault."  
  
"But, you don't understand if I just took the time..." Hamilton cut her off ,  
  
"If it is your fault it is just as much as mines too, I could have came over and talked to you."  
  
"It's my fault too." Hamilton started to walk down the hallway. Jake wanted to run back and comfort him, but before she could move she saw Bella's father and sister running down the hallway. Jake saw them stop to talk to Hamilton. She could see Grace hugging her dad. They all started walking back towards Jake. Jake saw Hamilton lead Bella's dad over to the officer. Just then a doctor came down the hall and spoke to a nurse and the nurse pointed towards Hamilton. Jake started to walk closer so she could hear what the doctor was saying.  
  
"I was able to relieve some of the pressure off her brain, But we aren't sure how she's going to pull through.  
  
As Jake moved closer Hamilton grabbed Jake's hand. "What are her chances of making it?." Bella's dad asked while fighting back tears.  
  
"The next 24 hours is very critical." The doctor said with no feeling in his voice. "We got most of the pressure off her brain, we have to run more test to see what the actual damage is to the brain." The doctor looked down at his watch as if he was in a rush. "We are going to have to wait and see what happens, we have her on respiratory now." Jake felt like she wanted to faint and the only thing holding her up was Hamilton. "Her brain is very swollen we are going to have to wait until the swelling goes down before we can do more test." Grace started to cry profusely, and Jake tried to comfort her. "The nurse is going to need you to fill out some forms." The doctor said to Bella's father. Jake walked Grace over to an empty chair, and sat her down in it.  
  
"Why is this happing?" Grace asked. Jake sat in the empty chair next to Grace. "I don't know, God has a purpose for everything that happens in life." Jake remembered someone saying those exact words to her when her father died, and they did not bring her comfort at the time so she decided to be quite.  
  
"Hamilton told me you knew about Hailey."  
  
"Yes, I know about Hailey." Jake did not know if this was the time to tell Grace it was her fault about the accident.  
  
Grace continued talking before Jake could say anything.  
  
"She really wanted to tell you, she was planning on telling you soon, since she decided she wanted you to be Hailey's God mother."  
  
Jake's heart dropped at those very words. Hamilton walked over to Jake and Grace and let them know he was going to call he mother and let her know what was going on.  
  
"Good idea" Grace said. "Your mothers probably worried out of her mind about you."  
  
Hamilton searched his pockets for his phone. "I must have dropped it in the officer's car.  
  
Jake quickly stood up. "Hear, you can use mine."  
  
Hamilton did a have smile, "Thanks".  
  
Hamilton walked down the hall and dialed home.  
  
Hamilton heard the sound of his mothers voice after 1 ring.  
  
"Mom", Hamilton said in a low voice. "Hamilton thank god. I've been worried out of my mine. I mean you say your going out to the dorms almost two hours ago, don't call, anything could of happened to you,. I didn't know weather you we hurt, in some kind of trouble, and I hear there was some big accident around the...  
  
"Mom", Hamilton cut his mother lecture short. "I'm at the hospital there has been a accident." There was silence. Hamilton continued, "Bella was hit by a drunk driver. We don't know that much but they were able to relieve some of the pressure to her brain. Hamilton mothers was shocked. " How long will it be before we hear any thing else?", His mother asked.  
  
"Well they have to wait for the swelling in her brain to go down, run a few more test and then will have to see from they. All we can do is wait.  
  
Hamilton answered yes 


	11. Sleeping Beauty

**Authors note:** Omg I know most of you either hate me or forgot about me by now…,but I haven't forgotten you or my duty to finish this story. Im soooooooooo sorry for the wait but here's the next ch… and if you're still reading please don't be too hard on me 

Hamilton sat with his head in his hands, his thoughts not only on Bella, but their daughter. What would here life be like, and if worst came to worst could he really handle being a single father. He shook the thoughts from his head, and silently prayed to god for the first time since Jake left.

"Please lord…. Not her don't take her for my sins. Please don't punish my daughter, she is such a great mother, I can't do it alone." Seeing Hamilton like this really hit Jake to the core. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his back, letting him know she was there for him, and wasn't planning to go any where any time soon. Hours passed and finally the doctor came out.

"Well it looks like the swelling went down and that she's going to pull through." Bella's father jumped up "That's my girl, she always was a fighter." He boasted with a huge smile on his face. "But…"

"Please no but" Hamilton cut in

"I'm sorry but we may be dealing with some serious side effects here." Everyone's smile quickly faded, and grace stood. "What do you mean side effects?" "Well most of the swelling went in her brain was located in the temporal lobe, which deals with her recognition of auditory stimuli and hippocampus." Grace stared at him with a confused express. "English please" Jake asked also confused. The doctor sighed, "When your friend does wake up, there's a chance she may have lost her hearing and her memory." Grace dropped back down in her seat and covered her face, while her father held on to her while she cried.

………………..

He was only 18, but at this point in his life Hamilton felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Around 3 am the doctor thought it was best for everyone to go home and get some rest, but Charlie refused, and asked Hamilton to take care of Grace for the night. He also had the great job of telling Scott the news; the pain in his voice, made it clear he was breaking his heart for the second time now. After driving Jake home and making sure Grace was set up in the guest room, Hamilton made his way to Hailey's room. With pink walls and a castle scenery it was a room fit for a princess thanks to his mother, with ponies all around Hailey's new passion at the moment.

Hamilton walked over to her bed and kneeled at the side. She was so beautiful, he wanted to give her the world and protect her from it all at the same time. He ran a hand through her hand, which caused her to stir and open her eyes.

"Daddy why you cry?" She asked bringing her little hand up to poke his tear. Hamilton kissed her hand and replied. "Because I missed you so much baby." Hailey sat up and hugged his head, and then kissed his nose.

"A kiss on nose, bye-bye boo boo." Hamilton smiled at here remembering Bella teaching her a rhyme from when she scraped her knee. "A kiss on the nose, away the pain goes."

"Thank you angel" he said while wiping away tears. "Now let's get back to bed."

The next morning Kate woke up early to try and fix a nice breakfast before the day's burdens set in. She was a little surprised to see Grace but hugged her a welcomed her to the table.

"Dig in honey, you want to beat Hamilton the way that boy eats." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood; Grace gave her a small smile and thanked her. Kate made her way upstairs to Hamilton's room, but was surprised to find it empty. She moved over to Hailey's bedroom and peeked in; she smiled at what she saw. Hamilton's large body was hanging off the bed with Hailey snuggled up on his chest. She went over to Hamilton much like he did with Hailey the night before, and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes.

"You really should eat something honey. I know you have a big day ahead of you, and you might just want to hold it off for a little while longer, but Grace is waiting downstairs."

"I'm not hungry, and it is not just today. What about the day after that, and the day after that, or possibly Hailey's whole life."

"Munchie I'm not saying it is going to be easy, but you have to try. Not only for Grace, but for this little one right here." Hamilton looked down at Hailey and nodded his head. "Okay, just give us a couple of minutes."


End file.
